narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformations of Twilight: the Beast Within
Eternal Twilight It had been a week since the Twilight King had appeared, Takeshi had returned, and the Twilight King had sealed Takeshi and Echo's powers of twilight. Takeshi and Echo both felt partially useless, though both were successful in hiding the fact. Everyone had been waiting for the king to make his move. Today, he did. Everyone was sitting around being lazy, when Takeshi and Echo both looked up. "What is it?" asked Senna, who was in a corner with a Kouhei. Everyone else looked at Takeshi and Echo who were still looking up. Takeshi spoke, "I sense twilight energy nearby..." Everyone began moving at once, grabbing swords and other gear. They then headed to the door. Takeshi and Echo lead the group, exiting Konoha and heading towards the Final Valley. Halfway there, they stopped. A wall of twilight could be seen surrounding the area ahead. Mysterious runes could be seen on the wall. Takeshi turned to everyone else, Echo followed suit, "Alright," said Takeshi, "Everyone be careful, this is eternal twilight, that the Twilight King dug out of me and Echo. I'm not sure and neiter is Echo about what might be ahead, so let's all go forward together, so as not to get lost." Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Takeshi and Echo as they walked towards the twilight. As they walked forward, they all lined up next to the wall. Out of nowhere, a giant hand of twilight quickly reach out and grabbed Echo and Takeshi. Both struggled to break free, but the hand quickly dragged them into the twilight. Wolves and Foxes Takeshi and Echo continued to struggle, even as they were dragged in. Then they looked at each other and quickly drew their swords, stabbing the beast's hand. Both swiftly landed on the ground and began to head towards the wall. However, Echo and Takeshi both stopped as pain shot though their bodies. Both began to sink to the ground, gasping at the pain, then fur shot out of their bodies, muzzles and paws formed and they became wolves. The pain was too great for both however, and both passed out. The twilight beast slowly got up and grabbed the two wolves. It slowly dragged them away. It hooked the two to a chain, and walked back to the wall. It noticed the others on the other side, and like wise proceeded to go and grab all of them with it's two hands. The others didn't resist, for they wanted to get through. Once they were on the other side however, they did the same thing that Echo, and Takeshi had. Likewise once they hit the ground, they began to feel the pain and transform. Mizu, Senna, Hikaru, Teru, Takeo, and Yukiko became wolves, while Kouhei, Ryun and Sei became foxes. They all passed out like Takeshi and Echo. They all were then dragged by the beast, but were put in a different place, far away from Takeshi and Echo's dungeon. Awakening Takeshi woke up to find himself lying on the floor, What the heck? thought Takeshi. He looked around to find himself in a dungeon with a wolf. Oh geez... Takeshi tried to stand, but found himself on all 4s and yet he his hand felt padded. He looked at his hands, but found paws instead. He decided to remain calm, and realized that Echo must be the other wolf. Takeshi decided to look around and realized that outside was eternal twilight. Hmm... the twilight must have done this... thought Takeshi. Takeshi then waited and walked around the cell, since the beast had unchained them after locking them in. Eventually Echo looked up too find a wolf staring at him. Echo was preparing to draw his sword, but he realized he couldn't even move his arm. A few seconds later, Echo realized that he had become a wolf. Takeshi looked at Echo and said, "Hey Echo," though it came out as barking, Echo understood. Echo looked at Takeshi and said, "We need to get out of here." Takeshi nodded his head, "Yeah... they took our weapons with them... we're going to need to get them back too..." Takeshi looked around and noticed a soft spot of dirt near the cell bars. He realized that it probably lead out, and began to dig. Echo saw it as well and both quickly dug their way out. They then dashed though the dungeon and found themselves in the armory. They found their blades, but wondered how they would carry them, if they held them in their jaws, it might get in the way while fighting. Echo and Takeshi both suddenly experienced a surge of power within themselves, and both felt their twilight powers had slightly unsealed. Both used their power to store their weapons as twilight until later. They then dashed through the dungeon again. Along the way they came upon a beast similar to the one that had dragged them here. Echo jumped at the beast, and began tearing it's chest apart. More came quickly but Echo and Takeshi took them all down. They then dashed off. Echo and Takeshi eventually found the door out and sprang out into the open. They were near the Final Valley, and they both dashed towards it as fast as possible. They got to Final Valley and stood on Madara's statue's head. They both began to look for the others, but saw nothing nearby, Takeshi looked to the east and noticed a far off castle. He pointed it out to Echo, who then said, "Let's look there, they might have taken them too." "Do you think they were also turned into animals?" "Considering their power and everything, yeah probably, hmm Sei probably became a fox... I'm going to give him a good scare if he isn't awake when we get there." Takeshi laughed and they dashed off towards the castle.